You Want To What?
by Nightress5
Summary: What would happen if Muraki ever asked for Tsuzuki's hand in marriage? You'll have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A light breeze gently blows through the window and the scent of roses fills the air.

"Tsuzuki-san wake up my love" a seductive voice whispers

Tsuzuki yawns loudly, his eyes still shut. He opens his eyes pale skin, platinum blonde hair,and silver eyes greet his field of vision. Tsuzuki scrambles to the far side of his bedroom. His violet eyes open in shock.

"Muraki, what are you doing here humans aren't supposed to be in meifu," Tsuzuki yells

"My, my, my have you forgotten , I'm not like most humans"

Muraki walks closer to him, Tsuzuki cowers on the floor.

"Muraki why the hell are you even here!" Tsuzuki shout's

"I'm here Mr. Tsuzuki because I want to marry you"

Tsuzuki burst's into laughter, "Om my gosh you have to be joking right you really didn't just say that you want to marry me"

Muraki growls, "I just did," he presses his mouth against Tsuzuki's. Both males pull away.

"So what's you awnser?"

Tsuzuki just stares at Muraki, giggles a bit, and faints his head hitting the floor like a bowling ball.

**I'm sorry the chapter was really really small but the next chapter will be longer.**

**P.S please read my stories I have cookies and apple cider!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Tsuzuki you all right?" The Gushoshin brothers simultaneously ask

Tsuzuki slowly opens his eyes,and blinks slowly.

"What are you guy's doing here?" Tsuzuki asks

The Gushoshin brother's stare at each other, "Tsuzuki you must be a bigger idiot than we thought, Chief Konoe is looking for you, he has a job for you and Hisoka," The Gushoshin brother's turn to leave," one more thing Tsuzuki."

"Yes?"Tsuzuki asks innocently

"When are you going to pay for the damages to the library!" they shout

"But Gushoshin's it's going to take me a long time to come up with all that money!" Tsuzuki whines

The Gushoshins brothers glare at Tsuzuki angrily,"Then you should'nt have destroyed the library in the first place," they angrily huff out the door.

"Tsuzuki you're an hour late," Chief Konoe shouts

"I'm sorry Chief I just had a little problem this morning"

"Well let's get down to buisness, Tsuzuki you and Hisoka shall be going to the Tokushima Prefecture in Shikoku, you may leave now Tsuzuki"

Tsuzuki turns to leave

"Wait, Tsuzuki!" the Cheif calls out

"Hmmm, what is it?"

"Bring me back a souvenir"

"Hisoka come here!" Tsuzuki shouts at the top of his lungs

Hisoka walks over reluctantly, prepared to see his partner gawking over cakes, pies, and other dejectedly coated sugary treats.

"Tsuzuki, what is it?"

"Hisoka, the puppy"

"Tsuzuki, what puppy are you talking about-"

Hisoka falls looks at the puppy it's black beady eyes staring into his, the puppy begins to lick Hisoka's face.

"Tsuzuki, get this puppy off of me!"

Tsuzuki picks the puppy up.

"Don't worry Yuki, Hisoka mean to everyone at first, but he'll warm up to you"

"Yuki, you named the puppy Yuki?"

"Yes, his fur reminds me of fresh snow"

"Ahhh, Mr. Tsuzuki it's a pleasure to see you again," Muraki stares at Tsuzuki lust bubbling in his eyes

Yuki wags his tail and barks happily. Muraki stares at the puppy.

"And might I ask Mr. Tsuzuki, but who is this?"

"This is my new puppy Yuki"

Muraki smiles and gently pats his head

" would do you have a place to stay yet?"

"We-"Tsuzuki begins

"We'll find a hotel Muraki, besides who'd stay with a murderer like you?"

"You'd be suprised to find out what type of peolpe stay with me, anyway Mr. Tsuzuki I don't think you'd be able to find accomodations now, almost all hotels wont have any rooms right now because of all the tourists."

"Well since there's probably no room any were I guess we'll have to stay with you"

"Um no Tsuzuki you and Yuki can stay with _him_, I'm going back to Enma Cho"

"But, Hisoka," Tsuzuki whines

Hisoka stares at Tsuzuki and gently smiles at him, "don't worry I'll make sure to check up on you"

"Come Mr. Tsuzuki we should get to my house before it get's late"

"Alright"

The sun sets behind them a beautiful golden disk in the sky.

*** **this is what happened in my mind after writing this chapter*****

**Nightress5-** "Muraki you deviant what are you planning to do to Tsuzuki?"

**Muraki-** " Well I was planning a romantic candlelight dinner, a walk on the beach, a nice bubble bath and then when we were finished me and Tsuzuki-sama would have sex all night long while screaming in ecstacy"

**Nightress5-**" Muraki you- you-" 'thump'

**Muraki-**" I fear the author of this story has passed out due to Yaoi overload"

**Tsuzuki-**" Muraki what's going on? Did Nightress5 pass out again?"

**Muraki-**"Yes she did my dear"

**Tsuzuki- ** *sigh* "I'll go get the ice pack"


	3. Chapter 3

"We're here ," Muraki says

Muraki and Tsuzuki step into an elaborate garden filled with roses and tulips, the hedges neatly trimmed.

"Oh- my- gosh," Tsuzuki says

Tsuzuki stares animatedly at a four- floor mansion, the outer exterior made of silverish birchwood, the door made out of Oak, the knob made of the finest brass, an exqiusute patio compliments the front yard.

"Muraki, I didn't know someone like you lived in such a big place like this!"

Muraki begins to walk up the pathway, " are you coming or are you going to spend the night out here?"

Tsuzuki walks up the pathway with Yuki trotting playfuly behind him.

"Geez, Muraki is everything in your house so spacious?" Tsuzuki asks

"Yes, everything is"

"But why it just's seems like a waste of space"

"It's getting late Mr. Tsuzuki, I should show you to your room"

"But I have a problem," Tsuzuki whines

"And what might that be Mr. Tsuzuki?"

"I don't have any pajamas or spare clothes"

"I'll find a pair for you, and tommorow we can go clothes shopping"

Muraki and Tsuzuki procced up the stairwell and into the main hallway.

"Your room is three doors down and on the left hand-side, I'll be back in a few minutes with a pair of pajamas," Muraki says

Tsuzuki walks down the hallway and enters his room, Yuki comes into the room and wags his tail, he begins to shiver and sneezes.

"Mr. Tsuzuki I found a pair of pajamas you-"

"Muraki, I think Yuki's sick!" Tsuzuki frantically yells

Tsuzuki holds up Yuki for Muraki to look at. Muraki takes the shivering Yuki and looks him over.

"I'm not a Vet, but I'm pretty sure Yuki just has the common cold," Muraki gives Yuki back to Tsuzuki

"Thank you Muraki, how could I ever repay you?"

Muraki smiles sweetly at Tsuzuki, he walks behind Tsuzuki and presses his body against his, he nible's on Tsuzuki's ear and gently blows on it. Tsuzuki shudder's and moans.

"Well there is one way you could repay me "

"A- and what way is that?"

"Let me make love to you," Muraki whispers into Tsuzuki's ear

Tsuzuki's face goes blank. Muraki lands on the floor outside of Tsuzuki's room, an angry Tsuzuki towering above him.

"I won't repay you in Sex in a million years Muraki!" Tsuzuki shouts

He slam's the door in Muraki's get's up and dust's himself off. He begins to walk down the hallway.

"Oh, Tsuzuki- san you'll pay me back in more ways than just Sex," Muraki chuckles

**Nightress5-"** I love popcorn!, I love popcorn!"

**?-** A moan floats down the stairs, curious Nightress5 goes upstairs to investigate

**Nightress5-**"Um, Tsuzuki... Muraki... is anyone here," the author calls out

The author opens the door to see Tsuzuki and Muraki having hot orgasmic sex

**Nightress5-**" Oh my gosh!" 'thump'

Tsuzuki and Muraki stare at the unconscious body of the author

**Tsuzuki & Muraki-**" Not again"


	4. I'm so sorry Author's plea

**Dear Readers,**

** Due to many technical difficulties " You want to what?" has to be put on Hiatus until the problems can be fixed. In the mean time please send me ideas of what Tsuzuki's first time should be look.**

** Tsuzuki loves you all(In a brotherly way.)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Muraki that stupid idiot," Tsuzuki grumbles sleepily

Tsuzuki yawns and stretches on the massive bed, Yuki sleeping peacfully on a pillow. He gets out of bed and makes his way to the door. Tsuzuki opens it to, the smell of bacon, eggs, ham, toast, and orange's wafting up into his room. Tsuzuki's stomach rumbles at the thought of a massive breakfast. Tsuzuki walks down the hallway, proceedes down the staircase. He follows the scent of the food and stumbles into the kitchen.

"Ahh, goodmorning Mr. Tsuzuki did you sleep well last night,"Muraki purrs

Tsuzuki glares at Muraki his eyes so dark that it could probably kill superman if he was in the room.

"I slept well Muraki, thanks for asking"

"Please, sit down and help yourself Mr. Tsuzuki"

Tsuzuki sits down at the breakfast nook under Muraki's lustfull gaze. Tsuzuki helpes himself to eggs, orange juice, and some toast.

"So how is Yuki?" Muraki asks

"He seems fine, he doesn't seem as sick as he was last night"

"Mr. Tsuzuki there's a carnival in town today would you like to go with me?"

Tsuzuki spits out the orange juice that was in his mouth

"A carnival... with you. The sadistic, homocidal, manic doctor that's been trying to rape ever since the day you met me?"

"Yes, I want you to go to the carnival with me"

"Umm... I don't think so there's nothing in it for me"

"There's free food," Muraki smirks

"Okay, I'll go with you!"

" Well then I suggest that we should get ready"

"Okay," Tsuzuki shouts

Tsuzuki bound's up the stairs three at a time. Muraki's follow his every movment.

"Looks like this is going to be a very _fun _day indeed," Muraki chuckles

**For all the fans of this story Yuki's not going to be in the next chapter, Reson why IT'S MOMMY AND DADDY'S ALONE TIME! so go console your self with brownies and punch and get ready for Muraki's and Tsuzuki's date (even though Tsuzuki doesn't know it's a date) so get ready for the next chapter where your favorite couple has sex(maybe i'm sadistic that way).**


	6. Carnival

**Note: I just noticed that my last chapter has spelling errors in it. I am sorry for those horrible words but don't get to caught up in them. Just get ready for the 6th chapter of my story! Yay!**

"Muraki are you sure we should just leave Yuki here?" Tsuzuki whines

"Yes the vet's a better place for him to be considering that he has a cold," Muraki awnsers

"But, his cold is almost gone-" Tsuzuki begins

"Come along now Mr. Tsuzuki there are things that need to be taken care of before we go to the carnival"

Muraki begins to drag Tsuzuki out of the animal hospital. A woman comes running down the hallway.

"Wait Muraki- sama!"

Muraki turns back to the stare at the woman. A blush appears upon the woman's face.

Muraki gently smiles at her," yes what is it Alice?"

Alice stares at Muraki with lust filled eyes, she then stares at Tsuzuki her eyes glaring at him with burning hate. Tsuzuki cringes at her gaze. He takes in her blond shoulder length hair, short stature, and brown eyes.

"_uh what could Muraki ever see in this bimbo," _Tsuzuki thinks_ "Oh my gosh did I just seriously think that?"_

"Um Muraki- sama are you leaving so soon?" Alice asks

"Yes, I have a lot of things to do this evening"

"Oh are you going on a date with your boyfriend?" Alice quickly glances at Muraki's groin before correcting herself.

"_Om my gosh did she just stare at my man's... wait did I just say 'my man's'"_

"Um... Muraki I think it's getting late," Tsuzuki says feebely

"Ah we have so much to get through Good day Ms. Alice," Muraki walks out the door Tsuzuki following him

Tsuzuki stares back at the hospital, Alice catches his eye she writes something on a slip of paper:

**Muraki's all mine!**

Tsuzuki and Muraki finally arrive back at the house around 4 o' clock, both of their arms ladeled with shopping bags. Muraki looks at the grandfather clock.

"My look at the time, I think we should get ourselves cleaned up so we can head out at a decent time," Muraki stares at Tsuzuki

Tsuzuki nods his head in approval and walks to his room with shopping bags in tow. Tsuzuki reaches his room and closes the door behind him, and begins to strip off his clothes. An icy chill floats over his body, he pauses at his jeans his zipper almost unzippered, Tsuzuki shakes his head and continues to undress. Fully unclothed Tsuzuki walks into the bathroom, he turns the shower on and dives right it. The hot water trails over him the warm soothing liquid tantalizingly flows over his nipples, down his smooth abs, and over his-

"Ahh," Tsuzuki cries out

A pale hand slowly strokes Tsuzuki's right nipple, a tounge touches his bronze neck and playfully licks it, a low grown escapes from the person's lips, a hand cups Tsuzuki's chin and pull's his face to stare at the man. Tsuzuki's eyes widen- Muraki in his naked glory- Muraki gently presses his lips against Tsuzuki's, Tsuzuki slowly close his eyes, Muraki licks Tsuzuki's lips and he gasps in response, Muraki quickly slips his tounge into his mouth. Muraki begins to explore Tsuzuki's mouth touching every crevice with his moist tounge, Muraki touches Tsuzuki's tounge with his own and a heated passionate tounge kiss unsues. Muraki reaches for Tsuzuki's raging erection, he takes into his his hand and slowly begins to stroke the tip a little. He presses his thumb against the tip and rubs it in a cicular motion. Tsuzuki pushes Muraki away.

"Muraki get out NOW!" Tsuzuki screeches his face a deep bright red.

Muraki gets out the tub and leaves Tsuzuki's room. Tsuzuki slowly slides to the tub floor a wirlwhind of emotions attacking him- he can't possibley love Muraki can he? No way he hates Muraki for what he did to Hisoka, and princess Tsubaki, but he doesn't love him then why does he get all these tingly feelings when he's near him.

Muraki stands by the front door, dressed in a white suit and white shirt and tie. Tsuzuki descendes the steps until he reaches Muraki. He stands before Muraki dressed in a t-shirt with a tiger on the front, and black pants.

"Well I guess it's time that we head out for the carnival," Muraki says

He opens the front door and both of the head outside, and walk all the way to the carnival a barage of multi colored lights sparkling every where they look. Tsuzuki eyes widen at all of the food and stuffed animals-

"Tsuzuki," a voice shouts

Tsuzuki turns around and spots Tatsumi, Wakaba, Terazuma, the Cheif, Watari, and Hisoka.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tsuzuki asks

"We could ask you the same question," Watari eyes Muraki suspiciously

"We were just attending the carnival, if you must know," Muraki says

"You two were attending the carnival together," Tatsumi says through clenched teeth

"Yes," Tsuzuki replies sheepishely

"Tsuzuki, I want you to return to Enma Cho immediately," the Cheif says

"Yes, I understand," Tsuzuki replies

Tatsumi, Wakaba, Terazuma, Watari, Hisoka, and the Cheif walk away. Tsuzuki stands still. Muraki steps closer toward's him.

"Mr. Tsuzuki you don't have to leave, I don't want you to leave,... I love you," Muraki whispers

"Muraki both you and I live in seperate worlds... worlds full of light and darkness... the dead and the living... and those worlds aren't made to touch," Tsuzuki says while staring off into the distance

"What do you mean by that?"

"What i'm saying is that we can't be together... you're alive while i'm dead," Tsuzuki whispers

"That doesn't mean anything to me remeber I asked you to marry me if I didn't care about I would have never asked"

"I'm sorry Muraki but i'm leaving," Tsuzuki sobs

"Tsuzuki," Muraki says

Tsuzuki turns around and stares at Muraki with a buring passion, tears begin to leak out of his eyes he turns around and runs away.

"Tsuzuki!" Muraki screams

He stares at Tsuzuki, unitl he melts away into the distance his form being disolved by the crowd of people pushing past him.

Nightress5- "Oh my gosh what the in the world happened I can't belive Cheif split Tsuzuki and Muraki up like that. And I can't belive that all that made Tsuzuki cry" *rolls up into a ball and cry's guts out*

*Dear reader yes I made Tsuzuki cry and your favorite Yaoi couple split up, but it's gonna get better as the story progresses. So to make it up to you here's a list of what's coming up in the story*

**1. Tell reader's nothing**

** 2. Tell reader's nothing**

** 3. Make fudge brownies**

** 4. Eat fudge brownies in reader's face**

** 5. Watch reader cry because they did not recieve any fudge brownie's**

** 6. Laugh visiously**

** 7. Go to bed**

** 8. Oh I didn't know I was supposed to come up with something for number 8**

** 9. Come up with something for number 8**

* I hoped you enjoyed my list*:)


	7. Tears

Tsuzuki stares out of the window it was had been 3 month's since the incedent at the carnival. He was wondering how Yuki and Muraki were doing without him.

"Tsuzuki... hey Tsuzuki are you even listening to a word i'm saying," Tatsumi stares at him

Tsuzuki snaps out of his daydream, "Oh yah i'm listening Tatsumi"

"All right you all can leave," the Cheif finally says

Tsuzuki leaves the office and walks all the way to his apartment. He walks inside and shut's the door behind him, he slides to the floor and begins to cry. Someone begins to knock at the door.

"Hey, Tsuzuki are you in there," Hisoka calls

Tsuzuki get's up and opens the door.

"Oh, hi Hisoka what are you doing here?"

"I just came to check up on you, you mind if I come in," Hisoka says

"No come on right in," Tsuzuki opens the door a little wider

Tsuzuki leads Hisoka into his kitchen, Hisoka sits down at the table.

"Do you want any tea all I have cinammon, and cherry blossom"

"No i'm good I came here to talk on Tatsumi's behalf anyway"

Tsuzuki put the kettle on and waits for the water to boil, he waits for the water to finish and pours himself some cinnamon tea. He walks over to the table with his mug and sits infront of Hisoka.

"Okay what do you want to talk about anyway," Tsuzuki sips some of his tea

"I want to talk about you, you've been acting weird for the past couple of month's and I mean super strange. Your late to work ,more late than you've ever been in your life! Your not getting any work done, all you do is stare out the office window, you barely talk to anyone, and worst of all you've stoped eating sweets"

"So it's not like that means anything," Tsuzuki idly sips his tea

"That means a lot of things Tsuzuki, it means your not yourself and somethings wrong"

Tsuzuki laughs," there's nothing wrong with me Hisoka I feel fine"

"Tszuzuki was there something between you and Muraki that I should know about?"

Tsuzuki sets down his tea cup.

"Hisoka, please leave," Tsuzuki murmurs

Hisoka stares at Tsuzuki, and get's up and leaves, the front door closing softly behind him. Tsuzuki puts his head in his hands and begins to cry again.

Tsuzuki put's on a T-shirt and a pair of panda boxers, and get's ready for bed, he pull's down the cover's of his fuda, and lay's down on it he quickly falls asleep, but he begins to have a dream:

_Tsuzuki walks to the king size bed, the whole room and bed are covered in rose petals_

_"I knew you were coming," a voice breathes on his neck _

_Tsuzuki turns around to spy Muraki in his dress shirt, tie, and pants._

_"Why did you think I was coming?" Tsuzuki asks innocently_

_Muraki presses a finger to Tsuzuki's lips and pushes him onto the bed. Muraki straddle's Tsuzuki's legs, he takes of his tie, Muraki's perfect angelic lips touch Tsuzuki's, a slight moaning comes from Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki pushes Muraki away._

_"Wait Muraki," Tsuzuki says_

_"What is it?"_

_"I love you ...and I want you to make love to me"_

_Muraki smirks," as you wish"_

_Muraki kisses Tsuzuki gently, Muraki slips his tounge into Tsuzuki's mouth and begins to play with Tsuzuki's tounge. They begin to kiss more urgentlly, a scorching lust consumes both of them heating up the passion between takes off Tsuzuki's shirt, he begins to rub Tsuzki's left nipple. Tsuzuki breaks away from their make-out session and undoes Muraki's shirt buttons, he pulls the shirt off of Muraki's slender shoulders. Tsuzki slides his hand down Muraki's jeans, and rubs his straining erection that elicites a moan from Muraki._

_"Asato-kun I always wanted to tell that I love you," Muraki says_

_"I love you to Kazukata-san," Tsuzuki replies_

Tsuzuki awakes from his dream covered in a thin sheet of sweat. He stares out the darkened bedroom window.

"What have I done," he whispers.


	8. I love you

Muraki stares out into the distance, Yuki sadly barks in his arms. Muraki looks down at yuki.

"Well, I guess we both miss him huh," he sighs sadly

Muraki sets Yuki down on the kitchen floor, takes out Yuki's doggy food, fill's up his bowl, and places the bowl on the floor. The doorbell rings, the sound echos in the house. Muraki walks to the front door and opens it. His eyes widen. Tsuzuki stands sheepishly at the door.

"Uh, hi Muraki," Tsuzuki says

"What are you doing here?" Muraki voice turns deathly cold

Tsuzuki cringes at the tone," well I-"

Yuki comes bounding to the door with his tail wagging, he leaps into Tsuzuki's arms.

"Well hello Yuki, did you miss me?"

Yuki barks in reply. Tsuzki looks at Muraki his purple eyes shinning.

"Muraki the reason i'm here is because... well I love you"

Muraki smirks, " well I guess I have to say that I love you to Tsuzuki"

Muraki cups Tsuzuki's chin in his hand and passionately kisses him, Muraki pulls back. Tsuzuki stares at Muraki.

"Wow," He whispers

"Well I guess I should ask you again now, but Tsuzuki will you marry me"

Tsuzuki begins to cry," yes, yes i'll marry you Muraki"

Muraki pecks Tsuzuki on the lips

"Oh wait, Muraki what are we going to do about Hisoka, Tatsumi, The Cheif, and Watari they haven't forgiven you for what you did to me and Hisoka yet"

"Well I guess I might have to make peace with them in order to receive a blessing so we may contiue on with our wedding. Don't you think that's a perfect idea?"

" I think it's perfect"

The doorbell rings. Tsuzuki looks at the watch on his wrist 4 o' clock.

'_They're right on time' he says to himself_

Tsuzuki opens the door

"Come on in," he smiles sweetly and opens the door a litte wider

Hisoka, Tatsumi, The Cheif, Watari, Wakaba, and Terazuma walk into the house, Tsuzuki leads them all into the dinning room. The table a beautiful cherrywood table with cherrywood chairs, expensive blue and white china sets are laid out.

"Umm please take a seat I'll be back with dinner soon"

The Enma Cho gang sits down, the dinning room door opens again, Muraki and Tsuzuki walk in with a platter of chicken, mashed potatoes, a bowl of mixed vegetables, a platter of biscuits, a pot of rice, a dish of Sashimi, Sushi, and fried fish. They place the food on the table, Muraki takes his seat at the head of the table, Tsuzuki sits to his left.

"Please help yourself to the food," Muraki smiles gently

"First off before we begin eating I want to know if Tsuzuki cooked the food" Hisoka says

Tsuzuki makes a puppy dog face at Hisoka

"Well if you must know I didn't cook any of it, Muraki did" Tsuzuki replies

Hisoka glares at the Muraki, all of them begin to pile food onto their plates.

"So what did you want to talk to us about, Tsuzuki?" Wakaba asks

"Well me and Muraki wanted to know if we could receive your blessing's so that we could get married"

The table goes quiet.

"Marraiage, with him!" Wakaba shouts hysterically

"Tsuzuki are you out of your mind!" Hisoka shouts

The table erupts in a cluster of yells

"Be quiet!" Tsuzuki shouts

"listen I know you guys may not approve of me and Muraki getting married, but I think you guys should just get over it because whatever you try to do i'm still going to love him and he's still going to love me, so if you have anything to say you can say it right now or just finish your dinner and leave."

Everyone at the table stares at Tsuzuki in shock

"Well as much as I don't like Muraki I give you permission to marry him," Cheif stares at Tsuzuki a fatherly warmth in his eye

Everyone at the table gives Tsuzuki their permission, except Hioska. Tsuzuki stares at Hisoka with a pleading look in his eyes.

Hisoka sighs," Muraki as much as I hate I consider Tsuzuki like the older brother I never had, so I'm giving him my permission. But be warned Muraki if I find out you even hurt Tsuzuki in the slightest gesture I will personally tear from limb to limb"

Muraki smiles, "I will be sure not to make Tsuzuki upset"

"So Tsuzuki whens the wedding?" Wakaba ask sweetly.

**Nightress5- Yes! Tsuzuki's gonna get married,Tsuzuki's gonna get married,Tsu-**

**Tsuzuki-*Stares at Muraki* uhh what's Nightress5 doing?**

**Muraki- I beleive that she's celebrating the fact that you're going to get married**

** Nightress5 begins to dance. And stops abruptly.**

**Nightress5- OMG! I don't know what the wedding's going to look like**

** Nightress5 walks over to a corner gets in a beetle position and begins to cry.**

**Tsuzuki- uhh are you all right**

**Nightress5-No i'm pmsing**

**Tsuzuki- Really!**

**Nightress5-No, i'm crying about your wedding like hello**

**Tsuzuki- 'Dear reader please send Nightress5 some ideas for the wedding until then ****You Want to What!**** is going to be put on hold. **

**P.S- please help us! **

**P.P.S- I like pudding**

**P.P.P.S- I had pudding for dinner**

**P.P.P.P.S- I like Chocolate pudding more than Vanilla. :)**


	9. Wedding and Aftermath

_**-Yay it's Tsuzuki's and Muraki's wedding after much careful planning I finally decided upon all of the elements that are going to be put in the wedding. SO HAVE FUN READING!**_

Tsuzuki's eyes flutter open, the sunshine filters through the room. He sits up and stretches his arms.

'_Wow I can't beleive today's the day that I'm getting married'_

There's a knock on the bedroom door. It opens to reveal Tsuzuki's fiancee- Kazukata Muraki-.

"Tsuzuki- san are you awake?"

"Yes come lay down beside me"

Muraki walks towards the bed, but walks over towards the window and pulls the drape shut.

"Muraki, what are you doing?"

Muraki proceeds to walk over to the bed, he lays down ontop of Tsuzuki pinning him to the bed, he kisses Tsuzuki softly on the lips. He unbuttens Tsuzuki's nightshirt, he runs a finger over Tsuzuki's budding crys out in pleasure.

"Ah wait Muraki should'nt we hold this off until after the wedding!"

Muraki stares at Tsuzuki increduosly, "Maybe you're right we should proably hold this off until after the wedding, but be warned Tsuzuki-san I want let you sleep at all tonight!"

Tsuzuki whimpers.

Tsuzuki looks outside, he was just minutes away from getting married. He notices Hisoka, Watari, Wakaba, the Cheif, Terazuma, and Tatsumi in the first row of seats. Tsuzuki looks around a white rug begins at the door he's standing in and stops all the way to the alter. The preist stands at the alter covering his eyes from the sun, rose petals litter every single space from onto the hundreds of guest's clothes to the floor itself, green and white ribbons are strewn everywhere, and the most beautiful object at the wedding of them all is Muraki standing at the alter with the preist in his white tuxedo. Tsuzuki blushes and creases out imaginary wrinkles in his green tuxedo. The wedding march begins to play, and Tsuzuki walks down the aisle. Everyone's eyes are upon him, he looks at his freinds and they all give him warm, relaxing smiles, he stopes at the alter and facess Muraki. The preist begins

"Now where here today to witness, the joining of these two lovely men, now if you object between these two getting married speak now are forever hold your peace... well let's continue," the preist turns to Muraki "would you please exchange the rings"

Muraki slips a gorgeous 20K diamond ring, with a silver band onto Tsuzuki's finger, and Tsuzuki slips the repleca of the ring onto Muraki's finger.

"Do you Muraki take Tsuzuki as your lawfully wedded husband to love and to cherish, for better or worse?"

Muraki smiles at Tsuzuki," I do"

" And do you Tsuzuki take Muraki as your lawfully wedded husband to love and to cherish, for better or worse?"

Tsuzuki stares ito Muraki's eyes and smiles, "I do"

"well I now pronounce you Husband and Husband,You may now kiss the...uh.. well you may now kiss"

Tsuzuki and Muraki gently kiss.

"I love you Kazutaka- san," Tsuzuki whipers

"And I the same" Muraki whispers back

Tsuzuki takes off the jacket of his tuxedo, he tosses it on the bed, pale arms wrap around his slender waist.

"ah, Kazutaka- san what are you doing?"

Muraki playfully nibbles on Tsuzuki's ear.

"I hope you didn't forget about my promise early today Asato- kun"

Muraki pushes Tsuzuki onto the bed, Muraki kisses Tsuzuki passionately on the lips, a soft moan escapes from Tsuzuki's lips and Muraki slips his tongue in, tasting every crevice of Tsuzuki's mouth, Tsuzuki's touches Muraki's tongue with his own and a sexy tongue battle ensues, Muraki unfastens Tsuzuki's tie and tosses it across the room. He undoes Tsuzuki's shirt, Muraki rubs Tsuzuki's hardened left nipple and licks at the other one. Tsuzuki's breathing becomes shallower and deeper. Tsuzuki grasps at Muraki's jacket and takes it off tossing it, he also takes off Muraki's tie and shirt tossing those items too. Muraki smiles at his beloved's lustful attitude, Muraki slides his hand down to Tsuzuki's straining erection.

"My, My, My looks like someones _very_ happy to see me"

Muraki undoes Tsuzuki's pants and slides them off along with his boxers, Muraki takes in all of the shinigami's body greedily drinking up the image with his eyes, he takes Tsuzuki's member into his hand and playfully licks at the tip.

"Kazutaka- san!" Tsuzuki screams out

Muraki smiles at hearing his lover scream out his name, he suckles on the tip, and slowly takes all of Tsuzuki into his mouth, Tsuzuki grabs the sheet's on the bed moaning in pure ecstasy, Muraki circles his tongue around Tsuzuki's member while bobbing his head up and down the entire length, Muraki stops his ministrations and removes himself from Tsuzuki's length, he unbuckles his belt with the help of Tsuzuki and takes off his pants and boxers tossing them aside. Tsuzuki stares at Muraki's member.

"Om my gosh your so big that's never going to inside off me!"

"Well thank you Asato- kun, but I'll make it fit one way or another"

Muraki reaches opens the drawer in the bedside table and opens it and takes out a bottle of strawberry lube.

"Why do you have lube in you drawer?" Tsuzuki asks

"You would'nt want the awnser to that"

Muraki opens the bottle of lube and slathers a fair amount of it onto his member, he then takes some lube and slathers it onto Tsuzuki's puckering hole, He places a finger at the entrance and pushes in, Tsuzuki gasps, Muraki place in a second and third finger, stretching Tsuzuki apart. Muraki takes out his fingers and Tsuzuki whimpers from the loss.

Muraki smiles," don't worry Asato- kun you're going to get something even better in just a few moments"

Muraki places his member at Tsuzuki's puckering hole.

"Are you ready Asato- kun?"

Tsuzuki nods. Muraki enters Tsuzuki earning a gasp of pleasure from him. Muraki pushes his member into Tsuzuki some more until he's completely in, he looks at Tsuzuki.

"Move," Tsuzuki says

Muraki moves inside of Tsuzuki keeping to a steady rhythm, Muraki moves faster an animal hunger rising to seek satiation through Tsuzuki's body. Tsuzuki's moans become louder and frequent, Muraki shudders realizing that he won't last for long.

"Kazutaka-san!"

"Asato-kun!"

Muraki and Tsuzuki come the evidence splattered on their abdomens, Muraki pulls out of Tsuzuki, and Tsuzuki gives Muraki a peck on the lips, both of them smiling.

"Now I'm really glad I married you," Tsuzuki whispers

_The end!_

Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm so happy that I finished my story, but for some reason I feel like my sex story was a little sucky, but it's only because this is my first time for doing a sex scene with men. So... I hoped you like my story, so alas I leave you with one finally message look on fanfiction for more of my stories to come and beware Kristoven Gladvaldam (For those of you who don't know who this person is this is a very scary vampire guy that's been trying to suck my blood since I was like four years old) so be on the look out for any strange vampires, now I must leave you to go eat some brownies!


End file.
